H2O: Just add Kim
by Sunset17
Summary: We've always thought of Kim as just the annoying little sister, but she is way more than that. It's Kim's sophomore year of high school. The year is going great, she has great friends, cute crushes and doing excellent in school. But then, Kim's world is turned upside down, caused by betrayal, love, friendship, mystery, a crazy doctor, family and maybe even... magic?


Kim's POV

I woke up, to Cleo squealing. I pushed myself up. The bed was stiff, and didn't feel right, considering it wasn't exactly my bed. It was Mom's spare/Cleo and Kim bed. I rubbed my eyes and slumped out of bed. I slipped into the fuzzy slippers dad had bought me a few months ago, but then kicked them off, and put on the bunny kid-ish slippers Mom had got me for my birthday when I was 13. It was depressing that my feet hadn't grown at all since then. I walked out of my room in my ridiculous pink, with bunny slippers meant for an eight year old.

"Kim, Honey... You up?" Mom asked as I stomped down the stairs.

"Yup..." I muttered as I walked into the kitchen. My mom and Cleo had on beautiful dresses. That made me remember. Mom's was a ruby red dress to her knees. I turned to Cleo, she was in a white, puffy dress that covered the floor around her. It was a traditional wedding dress. I smiled, but it wasn't exactly real.

"So..." I said after a moment, "Today is the day."

Cleo nodded, tears dripped out of her eyes. She started smiling a big, goofy grin.

"Aw Sweetie. This is your day!" My mom wiped Cleo's tears away, with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm just so happy!" Cleo started crying even more. My mom smiled a sad, sweet smile.

"I remember my wedding too, I was so happy..." She trailed off, her smile dissapearing.

"Mom..." Cleo started, and then wrapped Mom in a hug. I frowned.

I wanted to say, "Hello, I'm still here!" but I didn't want to disrupt their 'moment.' When they finally broke apart, Cleo and Mom's mascara was trickling down their faces. I let out a laugh.

"Well Kim, you have to get ready too." Cleo wiped her mascara off her face and smirked. I smirked back.

"Ok, you can do my makeup then." I sat down in the dining room chair.

"I'll do your hair first." Cleo said, running into the bathroom to change out of her dress. Mom did too, and next thing I knew, my head was in Mom's kitchen sink and Mom was shampooing and curling my hair. Cleo's fear of water was way too big, and when Mom turned on the faucet she jumped back. I glanced at Mom's watch as she scrubbed my head. 9:40. The wedding was at 1:00.

"Why are you guys up so early, and you know your makeup will get messed up before the wedding if you do it this early."

"We are just trying everything out." Cleo must have seen the shocked look on my face, because after that she added "Don't worry, we are doing your hair for real."

After my head was out of the sink, (which was like 30 WHOLE minutes after Cleo told they were actually doing my hair) they blowdryed my hair and styled it. They put it up in a cute bun-ish thing. For a final touch, my Mom clipped in a diamond butterfly clip. She also handed another one to Cleo.

"Girls, I wore these clips in my hair for my wedding. I want you to wear them." She stopped, and choked up. "Don...your father...said that..." She paused. I hated to see her upset. "He said that they brought out my...special sparkle even more. I'm so sorry I'm getting like this, this is about Cleo-"

"Mom it's fine. I love you, and thank you." Cleo interrupted. She lifted the diamond clip out of her palm and admired it.

"Thank you too." I said. Looking into my Mom's handheld mirror, seeing the clip in my hair.

"Your welcome girls." My mom dabbed her eyes, put a smile on her face, then put her hands on her hips. "Now let's do Kim's makeup!" I smiled, happy to see her smiling again.

First they put on concealer and pink blush. Then the Mascara and eye shadow, which mom got both in my eye. After I had "blinked it out" they put on the rest. Finally, Cleo got out her lipstick.

"Hold on." Cleo held my chin still, and applied some of the pink lipstick. "Oops!" I felt lipstick on my cheek as she dropped my chin and put a hand over her mouth. I put my hand to my cheek. Cleo had smeared lipstick all over my cheek. My mouth dropped open, but then I began to laugh. Then Cleo was laughing and so was my Mom. I looked into Cleo's eyes, and I didn't see the Cleo who didn't teased and annoyed me. I saw the Cleo who had stopped working on her science project to paint my nails for my first 6th grade school dance. I saw the Cleo who had went in the water for exactly 30 seconds when I was 9 and wanted her to play in the ocean with me. I continued laughing.

"Here." Cleo wiped the lipstick off of my cheek with the back of her hand, as Mom pulled out a soft, blue dress from the closet. After I was in it, Mom clapped her hands together and Cleo hugged me.

"It's 11:20 girls. Let's do Cleo." I nodded.

We skipped washing and shampooing Cleo's hair, because she insisted she had done it the night before and it would mess up her hair if we did it again, and styled it in a pulled back, pinned up, cute bun-ish thing like I had. Mom did her makeup, but I got to do her lipstick. Then we had her put her dress back on. After tucking her last lock of hair in place, and straightening her diamond clip, she was done. Mom and I stepped back to admire our work. She looked beautiful.

"So...do I look good?"

"You look amazing." I responded.

"Thanks Kimmy." Cleo gave me a hug.

"Darling you look great!" Mom said, smiling.

"Now we are doing you!" I told Mom. She had her hair already styled, which she and Cleo had done while I was still sleeping. Cleo and I carefully put on her makeup. After she put on her ruby red dress, she was done.

"You look great mum."Cleo said. I nodded, helping Mom put on her red high-heels.

"Just don't trip." I told her. She nodded. I helped Cleo put on her high-heeled diamond studded shoes (the diamonds were fake). Then I put on my blue shoes, not high-heeled, but they were still very pretty.

"Em, Rikki and Bella have gotten their hair done prefessionally, but they are going to stop by for makeup, is that ok?" Cleo asked Mom as she checked her phone.

"Sure." My mom answered.

Emma Gilbert, Rikki Chadwick and Bella Hartley were my sister's closest friends. I had known Emma forever, she'd been Cleo's friend forever. She was a typical older sister's friend, and she was very responsible. I hadn't seen her in a couple of years, but I liked her. Cleo met Rikki when I was 11. Rikki was sassy one. She gave me sass and rude remarks all the time. Sometimes I wondered why Cleo put up with her. She thought of me as a little kid. But I had been a little kid at the time...whatever, I wasn't so sure about Rikki. Then there was Bella. Cleo met Bella when I was around 13, I don't remember exactly, but Bella was nice. Atleast until Cleo got mad at me or I did something to Cleo, then she would side with Cleo.

"Heyyy!" Rikki's voice filled the house. Suddenly Rikki and Bella strolled into the kitchen. Emma stayed behind to shut the door Rikki had burst open.

"Kimmy!" Bella cried, she gave me a hug.

"Cleo!" Emma came into the room, giving Cleo a hug, and then turning to me. "Kim!" She squealed, " I haven't seen you in forever! Your so old now!" She hugged me.

"Hi Em." I responded. Emma squeezed me, and then walked back to Cleo.

"Hi Rikki." I said, trying to be polite.

"Oh, hi, Kim." She said, before turning back to Cleo.

I walked out of the room and grabbed my I-phone. I had 5 texts from my best friend, Anna, 1 text from Lewis, Cleo's finace, and a missed call from Eliot Gilbert, Emma's brother. Eliot had been traveling the world with his family, and he had got back 2 years ago, when I was 14. I called him back first, but their was no response. Lewis had texted: When are you guys (bridesmaids) coming? I ignored his text, but then I felt bad that this was my future-brother-in-law, so I texted: idk , back. Then I finally checked Anna's texts.

 _Hey Kim, you on your phone?_

 _Ur probably sleeping_

 _KIMMM wake up!_

 _Is ur sound on? So I can wake u up._

 _KIMMMMM!KIM!kimkimkimkimkimkim! Ok fine just text me later._

I laughed at my crazy friend's texts.

 **Hello Anna? My sister is getting married today soo...**

 _Oh ok! Tell her congrats from me! I thought u were sleeping..._

 **I know, today I had to get up at 9:20! It was awful!**

 _Lol, you are not a morning person_

"Kim!" we are leaving!" My mom called.

 **gtg talk to you later**

 _k bye! Have fun!_

 **Thanks, now igtg rn**

 _Then go!_

 **K bye**

"KIMMM!" MY mom shouted. I shoved my phone into a purse that was laying on the counter, hoping it was mine. I clutched the purse and ran out the door, racing for the car.

"Go slow, your dress will rip!" Cleo cried. I slowed down, and then opened the car door and popped in beside Rikki. Cleo was sitting in the passenger seat, Mom in the drivers, me and Rikki in the second row, and Emma and Bella in the third row. I slammed the door shut, looked into Rikki's disgusting eyes and then we were off, heading for the pier, where Zane (Rikki's boyfriend) would pick us up and take us to the back of Mako island, a inhabited island that Cleo was weirdly attached too.

There was an awkward moment of silence, until Cleo turned the radio on and the car was filled with the beat of some song that she liked. I closed my eyes and leaned against the car window. I let out a sigh and tried to relax... but that was hard, thinking about Cleo being married. Wow...

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I have missed youuuu! Please review it makes my day when I get to hear your thoughts. Constructive criticism only! Also, please vote on my profile on when I should update my stories! Bye! Please favorite this story or follow if you like it! More exciting things to come!**


End file.
